Child of Shadows
by Lady-Shadow1
Summary: What would happen if Neo Queen Serentity fell inti the Z-Dimension And had a baby with Vegeta?But sh couldn't keep the baby and left Vegta to go back ti her Dimension.
1. Default Chapter

it's Lady-shadow here well this is my first fanfiction so be kind when reviewing so here it goes this chapter will be in Sailor Pluto's point of view.  
  
Key:  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
'thinking'  
  
"talking"  
  
---------------------  
  
Chapter One :  
  
She is born  
  
---------------------  
  
  
  
I was looking through a portal at the Queen.Thinking of what I would have to do to her.She had just had Reene a year ago,She was the sweetest little girl.Her hair lightest shade of pink,and her eyes as red as blood.But i had to take the queen away from that.But what was I to do.The child of shadows needed to be bornand it was only for a short time.  
  
I watched as the Queen Sat down to brush her hair.I thought 'now is the time'.I waved my staff and and a portal enclosed around her sending her to the Z-dimension.  
  
I watched as she awoken to the strange world.I could tell she knew I had something to do with it.I could hear her yell fowl words a queen should never speak at me.Then I saw as she passed out from shock. An hour or so later the man called Vegta found her.  
  
I watched for months as the two grew close.Serentity tring so hard not to fall for him.Tring to remember her famliy and friends.But that night came ,but I closed the portal and went to check up on the king.  
  
The King seemed so pale and sickly without her.I saw him keeping a watchful eye over his daughter.I could see on Reene face she knew something was missing from her life.I could tell he too knew I had something to do with her disappearence.I knew for a fact her kept tring to come through the doors to the gates of time ,But they had to be sealed from them till her return.  
  
Then I went to check on the scouts.They all seemed unable to sleep.They always seemed awake looking for any sign of her.They too knew it was me too.One time they even tried to blast down the doors.But I kept a sheild up.What they don't know is this is hard on me too.Having to put the queen through all of this.Sometimes I even cried at night tring not to think of her pain.  
  
The thought of what I had to do to keep the time line in order.  
  
The next morning I could tell the queen knew she was pregant.I watched her closely for the next nine months.Always putting her self down thinking of the betrayal she had done to her husband.Vegeta always tring to comfort her.But she kept pushing her away.The next few months she grew bigger and bigger.Till that day she gave birth.  
  
She was laying in bed and she felt pain and her water broke.She was in labor for Three hours before she gave birth to a baby girl.She had her mothers eyes and black hair and tail like her father like her father.I could tell by Vegeta's face the baby's power level was as high as his.  
  
Two weeks had passed after the baby's birth I decided that it was time for her to go back without the baby.For the baby had to be trained in battle not just in sailor scout magic.So after she had laid the baby down for a nap the portal enclosed around her and she dsiappeared and reappeared in her room on the bed next to the King.But before she reappeared I mentaly sent hear a message saying 'Don't tell them where you were or what you did just say you fell into a time portal and reappeared here'.After that I closed the portal and waited till I would have to intersept again.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well did you like it?I know it was boring but it will get more interesting in the furture.So please read and review.Bye. 


	2. My guilt

Lady-Shadow here again so.......This Chapter will be in Neo Queen Serentity's Point of veiw.(don't own sailormoon)  
  
---------------------  
  
Chapter 2 :  
  
My Guilt  
  
---------------------  
  
After that year in the Z-Dimension I was never the same.I can Never stop thinking of the daughter I left behind for Vegeta to take care of.Day after day I try to use the crystal to erase my memroy of that year.But I can never bring myself to do it.My other daughter Reene is two now.She is growing up fast.But maybe it only seems that way to me because I wasn't here her second year.  
  
My husband and the scouts keep asking me if anything more happened ,but I only tell them what pluto said.Keeping secret my lying , betrayal,guilt,and shame.After that whole year being there one memory stands out.  
  
*FlashBack*  
  
I had been in labor for three hours and with one last jolt of pain I gave birth.When the baby was put in vegeta's hands he looked shocked.I heard him mummble something about high energy or power level.I was in too much pain to listen.After that I had named her Lily.  
  
*end FlashBack*  
  
I always wander what he ment by that.I wander if she will ever become a sailor scout,and I wander if she ever got her tail cut off?Why did she even have a tail?  
  
Sometimes I wander if I can use the crystal to go there ,but i can't bring myself to leave my famliy again.But the other night I had a dream.Pluto told me my daughter would come tothis dimension for salor scout training at the age of fourteen,but I was not to look for her.She had to find her own way.With that I end my story.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
well did you like it ? The next chapter the good one so read on!! 


	3. The new world

don't own sailor moon  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
All my life i've been more powerfull than my brother ,sister,and friends.None of them even like to train with me anymore ,   
  
because for some reason everytime i power up i somehow get into this mini skirt outfit! When i power up I get blonde hair like any other sayin,but I get this sliver mini skirt sailor outfit.The cool part is i get the power of a sayin three! So my whole life i had to train with my father.He was amazed for some reason about my tail . All I could get out of him was I didn't transform in the moon light.  
  
But let begin on my birthday .Early in the morning a strange women in a mini skirt outfit with dark colors and a key shaped staff came to me . She said , "It is time to find your mother and learn your destiny!"With that I was swept away in a bright light . The last thing i say was my father's stuned and sad face .   
  
That's when I reappeared in a strange city with a tall crystal glowing tower in the center,That's when I noticed the women was still there.   
  
Pluto:Here take this.  
  
  
  
I was handed a smal brouch that look like a crystal full moon.I asked her what it was for and she explained.  
  
Pluto:Your mission in this world is to help people and to find your lost mother . When you do this , your destiny will show it self.Now when you want to help people yell out Full moon power , because in this world your powers cannot be used without saying that phrase . You will stay in an apartment and attend school in Crystal Tokyo. On a last note you might want to hide that black tail.  
  
With that she was gone.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Reviews welcome along with ideas. 


End file.
